1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and arrangement for predicting measurement data using given measurement data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technical system often requires facilities for forecasting based on known (measurement) data, particularly in the context of error susceptibility or cost estimates.
Forecasts generated by experts are generally subject to errors. Experts cannot carry out exact analyses, at least of highly complex systems.
A stochastic point process, in particular a Poisson process, is described in Sidney I. Resnick: “Adventures in Stochastic Processes”, Birkhtäuser Boston, 1992, ISBN 3-7643-3591-2, pp. 303-317 (Resnick).